


[羅楊]Mistake

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 巴米利恩後，楊受到皇帝招降，去往費沙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇目前是個坑。

皇帝的敕令是在巴米利恩會戰結束後的三十二個小時內公佈的。  
據說接到那項命令的傳令兵曾經懷疑過自己的眼睛是否還受到長時間戰鬥造成的疲勞影響，但還是把它發告了出去。暫且不論這個傳言的真實性，至少顯而可見地，那個敕令所影響到的層面給了後世的歷史學家們很好的討論題材。甚至其中還出現過極端的偏激份子提出尖銳的指責，稱呼那名參與了前後長達12天戰鬥的同盟元帥為叛國者，不知廉恥出賣民主欺騙民眾的虛偽騙子。  
不過不論後世是如何評價，至少在當下，不管是自由行星同盟，還是敕令中的當事者，他們的命運都在這一刻做出了拐彎。

「元．同盟伊謝爾倫司令官兼駐留艦隊司令官．楊威利元帥，轉任皇帝──萊因哈特．馮．羅嚴克拉姆之直屬顧問。此項任命於帝國曆799年6月1日起生效。」

 

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊　

 

同盟的司令官與帝國皇帝的會面是在會戰之後的第二十四小時，也就是五月六日二十三時的事。

「那就是同盟的第一智將嗎……」所使用的並不是所謂的疑問句型，或許多少在言談之間帶著輕微的感嘆吧。此刻身處於伯倫希爾上的帝國提督以及軍官們不約而同地都將視線的焦點放置於黑髮的青年身上，雖然無人上前，私底下的竊竊私語卻絡繹不絕。  
被砂色髮色的青年引著，身著同盟正式軍服的黑髮提督似乎也感受到了四周的視線。他聳著肩，帶著苦笑，下意識地調整頭上軍帽的位置。  
其實並沒有想到會是由自己代表同盟去和那位金髮的年輕皇帝做第一次會面。這不是他所擅長的工作，也不是他願意從事的職責。  
不過撇開會談中必須面對的眾多問題，他現在的心情與其說是恐懼，毋寧說是在內心的某處有著抑止不了的興奮。  
單純地為可以見到這幾世紀以來，有著全宇宙最強的軍事頭腦的主人這件事感到高興。如果可能的話，他十分希望不是在這樣的情況下作接觸，但這畢竟不是能由他來做決定的事。  
楊苦笑著，想著未來的歷史學家們會如何評斷這次會面。  
輕而易舉就能知道自己所無法掌握的事的那些人，真是輕鬆得令人羨慕。  
這麼想的同時，他腦中卻浮起那個有著亞麻色頭髮的少年所說的話。  
那是在楊正要離開旗艦休伯利安，來赴皇帝所提出的邀約之前所發生的事。

「提督，請您帶我一起去！」  
一向有著溫和評價的少年，此時卻對著楊不帶任何隨從深入敵艦的這種行為提出強烈的抗議。  
「只有您一個人太危險了！」  
而他的監護人回應他的則是無聲的苦笑。  
「尤里安，你覺得帶你一起去會對整件事產生任何幫助嗎？」  
並沒有帶著一絲責備的語氣，卻在瞬間令少年漲紅了臉。他並不想成為監護人的負擔，但該堅持的還是得堅持下去。  
「……至少在有萬一的情況下，我可以保護您啊！」  
被扶養者真摯的語氣令他的保護人一時間不知該如何回答才好。  
「……我就這麼不被信任嗎……」略帶著自嘲的語氣，楊抓了抓給人雜亂感覺的黑髮。在身體主人昏睡了超過十八小時後，他的髮絲像是趁此機會起了叛逆心一般，怎樣梳理都順服不下去。  
「那就是平常做人的報應了，只被說成這樣，尤里安還真是含蓄哪……與他的監護者真是不一樣。」亞典波羅以他一貫的毒舌為這件事下了沒人有異議的註解。至少，屬於伊謝爾倫要塞司令部內的這些高級將官們，可完全沒有任何去反駁的意願。  
相較於司令官平常的為人，少年的一方似乎還能給人比較強烈的信任感。  
「為什麼我身邊盡是這種人啊……」黑髮的提督無視於自己管理的責任，在心中著實地發著牢騷，還不小心說出來口，然後被狠狠嘲諷了一頓。但問題自體還是存在著，他依舊得面對少年提出的要求。  
「……皇帝不會做這種事的，因為……」楊笨拙地安慰著自己的被撫養人，卻只換來學弟的白眼及要塞防禦指揮官的嘆息，「性格不合。」  
簡短的結論並不構成說服人的條件，卻比任何長篇大論來得有真實感。  
至少在四萬艘帝國軍艦艇包圍下，楊並不覺得那位金髮皇帝需要動用陰謀之類的詭計。  
「……如果您這麼說的話……」少年憮然地暫時同意了撫養者的說法，「不過還有另一件事……」

「如果皇帝要求您加入帝國的幕僚呢？」

這句話就像在傑夫粒子中丟入火花般地引起了短暫的騷動。  
少年非常清楚自己說出的話踰越了自己的本分，但他只是想再次確認自己未來應走的方向而已：  
「不管提督的選擇是哪邊……」自己都會跟隨您的腳步。未出口的話語帶著堅定的決心。  
楊訝異地看著尤里安，在這種時候，少年的直感與判斷力真是準確到令人驚訝的地步。  
他不是沒有想過這種可能性，但卻在想到的同時就將這個念頭抹去了。楊並不是個會對自己做出高評價的那種人，甚至可以說，周圍的人所給的評價比他自己給自己的評價都要高。  
他苦笑著拿掉軍帽，整理著雜亂的黑髮。  
「……尤里安、尤里安。你對我的評價未免太高了些吧……」楊的語氣中帶著輕微的喟嘆。  
感受到集中在自己身上的視線，楊還是認命了。  
「如果真的發生這種情形的話，我應該會拒絕……」青年提督以他在想到這問題可能性時就準備好的答案丟出，簡單地結束了這個話題。他並不希望少年將他的才智用在這樣的思考上。比起這些，在少年的這種年紀該有更重要的問題可以去想。  
他在心中希望這次與皇帝的會談中，可以多給少年一些選擇的機會。  
「……而且，你能想像我穿上帝國軍服的樣子嗎？」留下這句話，黑髮的提督直到離開旗艦為止，都未再對這個話題做出另外的評論。

隨著跟金髮藍眼青年見面時間的逼近，楊腦中不由得浮現尤里安的那張堅決的面容。雖然他講得十分輕鬆，其實他對自己那時所下的結論都沒有什麼把握做到。  
「……拒絕嗎？有時候拒絕也不是件容易的事呢……」  
他嘆了口氣，將這個問題丟入腦中某個不知名的角落，拒絕再去思考。比起這些不著邊際的問題，他還有更多令他擔心的事。  
戰爭後留下的是無數的責任……  
一場戰爭花費掉的人才與金錢流失，並不是在數十年內可以馬上補回來的耗損品。歷史上可學到的教訓，現在的人卻仍一直重覆著相同的錯誤。  
或許是因為一次長時間睡眠依舊補充不回消耗的精力，楊就連思考都有些疲累，對於自己也成為那個輪迴中的一人之事感到無比厭煩。  
「閣下，您還好吧？臉色很難看呢。」有著砂色頭髮及同色眼珠的青年軍官好意的關懷，令楊得以從自己負面的思考中跳脫出來。  
「不，我沒事……」楊再次調整了一下自己的軍帽，回應著繆拉。在這種時候，他真  
希望自己真的擁有被人傳頌的預測能力。  
至少想知道下一刻會發生的事。

 

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊　

 

「是嗎？皇帝正在跟『他』會面啊……」雙眼有著不同顏色的青年提督在好友旗艦上收到由數萬光年外的僚友傳來的超光速通訊後，只說了這句話。  
省略了主詞的句子，卻毫無疑問地被另一位有著蜂蜜色髮色的友人所接收了。  
對於那個男人，兩個人心中都抱持著複雜的想法。  
不，不只是他們吧……整個帝國軍中，沒有任何人的智慧及得上那個黑髮男子。  
憤怒、尊敬……感嘆。令人讚賞的用兵家，也是皇帝唯一置於與自己同等地位的敵人。  
而且也當之無愧……  
「皇帝的癖好會不會跑出來呢……」金銀妖瞳的視線凝注在轉動的玻璃杯中的琥珀色液體上。　　  
「什麼？」  
「收集癖啊……」羅嚴塔爾扮出帶有惡作劇意味的笑容，將杯中液體一飲而盡。裝作什麼也沒注意到一般，無視了友人臉上那不能稱之為開朗的表情。  
對於那個同盟史上最年輕元帥可能成為自己僚友這件事，他雖有著奇妙的感觸，卻又毫無疑問地接受了這個想像。  
「……昨日的敵人，今日的朋友嗎……？」他的聲音低沉到連友人都聽不清的地步，也許他也沒期待被任何人聽見，「楊威利……是個怎樣的男人呢？」  
那個聽說和自己同年，有著魔術師稱號的男人……  
該是個有趣的人吧……

五月七日午前零時，距皇帝公佈那個敕令尚有十二個小時。


	2. 02

「我大概會跟皇帝一起去費沙。」  
那個在敵將腦中留下深刻印象的黑髮提督在從伯倫希爾回來後，如往常一樣坐在桌上，邊撥弄著自己雜亂且豐沛的頭髮，邊丟下令他的幕僚們呼吸瞬間停止的話。  
他曾經在這個位置上提出各種不可思議的想法，但跟這次相比，過往那些實在算不得什麼。  
而且在這瞬間，所有人都明白這並不是商議，而是已經無從改變的結論。  
身為依謝爾倫唯一良識者的參謀長，在第一時間回過神來，用著顫抖的聲音詢問著自己的司令官。  
「……那閣下的意思是，您是……接受帝國的招降了嘛？」  
「大約就是那個意思了吧……」  
年輕的司令官將由自己撫養的少年端來的紅茶放至唇邊，苦笑著回答了參謀長尖銳的問題。  
即使意識到週遭的視線如如利刃一般集中在自己身上，他也只能以僵硬的笑容回視。  
首先提出抗議的倒和他原先預想的不同，是由波布蘭提出的。  
「……也就是說，連咱們一向與緋聞無緣的司令官都抗拒不了金髮美人的熱情誘惑嗎？」  
自稱──也是實質上的──依謝爾倫第一的擊墜王以他的特有口吻提出了質問，卻受到同僚們投來的白眼。  
問題本身是正確的，但用詞有問題。  
「學長該不會是要告訴我們帝國那邊的茶葉比較好吧。」  
面對學弟的調侃，楊只有回以尷尬的表情。平時在幕僚們前的毒舌，此時完全沒有可以發揮的餘地。  
誰叫這次理虧的是自己呢……他十分認命地想著。  
出去前還信誓旦旦做出保證，結果才經過沒多久時間便成了打臉的證據，這滋味可不好受……至少楊短時間內不想再經歷一次。  
「閣下是不是有其他打算？」  
從剛才一直沉默到現在的要塞防禦指揮官，用著極為深沉的眼神注視著伊謝爾倫黑髮的司令官。  
「還是……皇帝提出了您無法拒絕的條件？」  
只是一種感覺，他以在戰場上面存活下來的人特有的感覺感受到了那位年輕提督藏在悠閒外表下所隱藏起的真實──他並沒有像表現出來的那般輕鬆。  
身為伊謝爾倫不良集團中的一員，以及那個人僅為少數的家人之一，他認為有必要也有資格去知道同盟最佳頭腦今後的打算。  
「……你為什麼會這樣認為呢？」  
楊搖晃著手中的茶杯，回答的音調沒有特別的高低起伏，純粹就僅止於陳述問題罷了，這樣反而令先寇布更加確定──事情並不如表面上單純。  
如果僅僅是被皇帝招降，這人表現出的態度實在過於平靜了。他不會不明白自己對現在的同盟具有的意義，也從未背叛過這樣的期待與責任。  
能讓黑髮青年違背他的本心，肯定是有理由的。  
「……第一，和您的性格不符。閣下向來就不是會自找麻煩的那一型人。第二……您適才在小弟拿來的茶杯中偷偷加滿了白蘭地，當然，是未加茶的那種。」  
灰褐色髮色的指揮官，有著與外表極不相稱的敏銳。這或許就是他在戰場上賴以活命的本能吧！  
而那位年輕的司令官，則完全露出一副做錯事的小學生被老師捉到的表情。  
「……有那麼明顯嗎？」  
是錯覺吧……司令官的語氣中帶著一絲苦澀，這讓圍繞在他四周的將官們面面相覷。  
「我以為自己藏得很好。」  
「您是不是還有什麼應該要交代清楚卻沒有告訴我們的事？」  
瞬間楊的表情像是被刺到痛處般抽動一下，但很快地便回復平時懶散的神情，或者應該說，他很努力地裝出和平時一樣。  
「只是一個單純的交換條件而已。」  
「以您來交換什麼？」  
先寇布的問題仍然十分尖銳，絲毫不留給楊迴避的空間。  
「軍部人員的不問罪。」  
聽到司令官的話，楊艦隊的幕僚們都感受到了臉上肌肉的部份不聽指揮，而在微微顫動著。  
他們料想到了金髮皇帝對楊的重視，卻沒想到竟然到了這個程度。  
「那位年輕皇帝的寬厚實在出乎我的意料之外，你們也覺得這樣的條件實在太過優厚了吧，對方也真是太看得起我了。」  
沉默的空氣被楊略帶自嘲的聲音所打破了。  
「以敗軍之將竟然不予問罪，而且還願意授予同等軍職。  
怎樣，從哪裡聽起來都算是個不錯的交易吧？」  
僅僅是出賣自己而已。  
楊並不是樂於自我犧牲的人，但這個條件對現在的同盟來講是一個難得的機會，這點讓他心動。  
十三艦隊的幕僚們，各自帶著複雜的表情凝視著自己的司令官。  
他們比誰都清楚，眼前的這個年輕元帥比任何人都更為厭惡戰爭以及自己現在所身處的狀態，卻又陷於歷史的漩渦中而身不由己。  
被自己的同胞出賣，卻受惠於敵手嗎。  
「……所以，您就答應了嗎？」  
屬於舊帝國人的灰褐色眼眸直視著上司的黑色眼瞳。已經先得到答案的問題，卻蘊含著無數的感情成份。  
不說這件事能不能公開，即使真的公開這樣的條件，一定還是有人會無法諒解楊做下的選擇。被自己保護的人民指責，對黑髮青年來說實在是太過殘忍的一件事。  
「總不能將爛攤子全都丟給那些老爺爺們去扛啊。」  
楊的語氣帶有和字面意義不合的認真。  
聽在某幾位幕僚耳中，少不得又被嘮叨著早知如此何必當初之類的話。但彼此都十分清楚那隱藏在句中的關心，所以楊也只能回以尷尬的苦笑。  
他茶杯中的白蘭地已經快到底了，可是很明顯他的被保護者並不願意再給他續上一杯。  
「那，閣下有想好要選擇誰陪您一起去費沙呢？」  
身為艦隊副司令官的費雪自然地提出了出於職責所必須問的問題，但其實將官們在心中早已有一個既定的人選了。  
「選我如何？我早就想去會會帝國的美女們了，這下還順便可以讓費沙的美女們也都能見識到我的魅力，不是一石二鳥的事嗎。」  
波布蘭用著輕快的語氣推薦著自己。  
「……為了帝國美女們的權益，還是智勇雙全的下官比較適任吧！」  
先寇布用著認真的表情說著聽起來像是玩笑的話，只是他露出的笑容卻能讓人感受到他的威脅力。  
「……不，我不會帶任何人去費沙。」  
楊丟下了如同未爆發的炸彈一般的發言。好吧，在說出口的同時，未爆彈就等於已經點燃了火線。  
「閣下！！」  
屬於伊謝爾倫內部的將官們一同發出了抗議聲。  
「這可不像是您去伯倫希爾那麼簡單的事啊！」  
一直安靜佇立在旁邊的尤里安是第一個提出反對意見的人。楊則以訝異的眼神回視著自己的被保護人──印象中，尤里安難得以如此強烈的語氣對他說話。  
「尤里安……」  
楊用著略帶困惑的語氣呼喚著養子的名字。  
「這件事我也無法認同，楊。」  
卡介倫收起了毒舌，用著憂心的語氣對著認識已久的學弟說。  
理智上雖然可以理解楊的苦心，但情感上則無法認同。縱然明白那位皇帝絕不是會被歸為卑劣的人種，但在歷史上有太多事件可以證明，許多陰謀是在當權者毫無所覺的情況下被決定的。  
楊的同盟元帥身份實在是過於敏感，很容易成為偏激者針對的目標。  
十三艦隊不能失去楊。  
這不僅包含著對司令官的依賴，同時也是大部份官兵們情感和願望之所歸。  
「這樣太危險了。」  
對於學長的關心，楊只能報以苦笑。  
絕不是故意忽視卡介倫的擔心，但他仍不會改變這個決定，不，應該說是不能改變吧！  
對方提出的條件愈優渥，這邊就得回以同等的誠意，這是接受條件的一方一定得付出的代價。  
「我明白你們想講什麼。但對於這個問題，我已經決定好了。」  
很難得地，楊用的是強硬的語氣。看得出來他想結束這個話題，但他的幕僚們並不是會輕易讓他逃掉的人。  
「至少該帶尤里安去啊！」卡介倫再次提出抗議。「少了尤里安，你以為你真的能正常地活下去嗎！！我可不想從立體電視中看到變成乾屍的你啊！」  
被指責的一方邊露出受傷的表情，邊喃喃自語著──音量小到連靠近他身邊也不見得聽得清楚的地步，不過大約可以猜出不外乎是「也不用說成這樣……」之類的抱怨。  
但他卻無法反駁學長的指控──這才是最悲哀的一點。當初被塞過來的小孩，現在已經成為楊生活裡不可或缺的一員了。  
「我就活下去給你看。」像是賭氣般，楊在最後拋下了這句話。  
同盟軍第十三艦隊的司令官，以某方面來說，似乎有部分心智還保持在孩童般的狀態。  
當然，尤里安依舊想繼續爭取，不過看楊很明顯暫時不想再聽到這話題的反應，也只好悻悻地閉上嘴。  
休柏利安上的將官們看著上司難得露出的失態而失笑，同時也明白在這種情況下最好別再刺激長官，所以一致選擇閉嘴，各自準備去對這次的敗戰負起屬於自己一方的責任。  
看到幕僚們退下時，楊承認自己的確在心中鬆了口氣。  
他現在實在沒有力氣去面對幕僚們正確的指控。但屬於他該負起的責任，也沒有可以逃避的空間。現在唯一能做的，就只有盡力不去刺激年輕皇帝的銳氣這件事。  
同盟需要可以回復接連幾場戰役所損失的人力財力的時間……只有這段時間是自己可以去爭取來的。  
想起先寇布之前的指控，楊心中不禁感到一絲感嘆。……不會自找麻煩嗎？如果可能的話，他也的確不想招攬太多的責任在身上啊。  
只可惜通常都是責任找上人……  
「閣下。」  
屬於男人沉穩的聲音。  
楊很自然地回視聲音的出處，才發現原本以為已經退出指揮室的男人還留在原地。  
「還有什麼事嗎？中將。」  
「不，只是想再提醒閣下一點。薔薇騎士連隊的忠誠是只屬於閣下一個人的東西。當然，下官的忠誠也是。」  
舊帝國貴族在說完了自己想說的話後，對呆住的長官行了一個軍禮，自行退出了指揮部。  
楊只能漠然地凝視著他的背影。


	3. 03

楊威利元帥到達費沙是在五月的最後一天。  
像是計算好的時間，其實只是瓦普跳躍下偶然的產物罷了。  
而在那名元敵將到達費沙的一星期前，軍務省就已經遵照皇帝的要求，在距離臨時皇宮不到三十分鐘車程的地方準備了新任參謀的住處，這種速度不得不被稱讚為十分具有效率。  
並且考慮到這位新任參謀敏感的身份，他的住處距離其餘高階將官住所都有一段不短的距離。也可以說，以臨時皇宮為中心點，新任參謀與其他將官的住所恰好地呈現一個等腰三角形。  
照楊的說法，那真是十分貼心的安排。  
身為直屬皇帝的參謀，他必須隨時準備應付皇帝突發的需求，而照以往的經驗看來，他不得不先考慮自己可能拖延的時間來預估需要先留下的緩衝帶。尤其是現在原本一直依賴著的，負責將他的生活整理得具有條理的少年並不在身邊。  
想到這裡，楊不禁浮起苦笑。  
他只帶了少量的輕便行李，剩下的部分應該還在哪艘貨船上漂流著。等到其餘的那些箱子都到了的時候，才是他真正煩惱的開端。  
沒想到自己這麼快就會印證學長的預言，這可不是什麼令人愉快的事。雖說如此，但楊還是婉拒了交接住所時，對方提出配給他勤務兵的好意──並非因為擔心被監視，而是楊本身就不是輕易能接納人進入他私生活的類型。  
不管怎麼說，如果能因距離縮短而確保能有更多緩衝時間可以讓他利用，那可真像是天賜的禮物般感人。  
而遵循皇帝的指示，負責從費沙空港中將元同盟元帥接至住所的是現任的上將──有砂色眼睛跟同色髮色的年輕提督。因此，在戰場上令敵人大傷腦筋的青年，也在名義上跟實質上，成為費沙被歸為帝國領土的一部份後，第一個見到楊的帝國將領。  
在隔天被有著金銀妖瞳的同僚詢問著關於對那位偉大敵將感想的提督，一反他在戰場上給人的簡潔印象，很難得地在沉默了約三十秒後才做出回答。  
「……該怎麼說呢，是位完全不像軍人的人。」  
一個小時後，唯一在巴米利恩會戰後沒見到敵將的兩位帝國軍一級上將，親自驗證了同僚的證言。

金髮的皇帝在六月一日的早晨召開了臨時的幕僚會議。身為皇帝屬下的數位提督們不用相互詢問，也都十分明瞭皇帝召開會議的理由。  
今天是那名原本身為敵人的年輕魔術第一天上任的日子。  
在想到這件事的同時，帝國的年輕將領們都能感到自己胃中似乎有什麼東西在攪和著。不用看僚友，都可以清楚知道對方的臉跟自己一樣僵硬。  
絕不是對皇帝的旨意有反抗意見──實際上他們早在敕令下達開始的這段時間內便已做好了心理準備──只是多少對那個在戰場上從未嚐過敗績，相反來說，令己方有著無數損失的名將將成為同僚的這件事，在精神層面上有著些許不安罷了。  
「那就是──楊威利嗎。」  
身為帝國軍三位一級上將之一，也確定即將昇任元帥的那位有著蜂蜜色髮色的青年，在見到立於皇帝身旁的新同僚時，用著乾澀的聲音問了這個根本不算是問句的問題。  
在他身旁有著異色雙眸的友人卻完全可以理解問題內含有的感情。  
並不是第一次看到楊的長相──以前透過費沙傳來的情報中，的確包含那位偉大敵將的影像。但他們在此時，才深刻地體會到虛質影像和實際見到真人的差別。  
跟在戰場上卓越的軍事才能相比，那實在無法稱得上是引人注目的容貌。黑色澎湃的微捲髮絲顯得有些雜亂，與多數帝國人相比偏向柔和的五官。但就算現在立於皇帝身旁，也無損於他的存在感……不可思議地令人覺得心安的氣質。  
如果說皇帝就像新生的太陽一樣璀璨炙熱，那位曾經的敵將也像是同等層次的恆星，只是光芒更為內斂。  
突然有種可以理解反叛軍有多麼信任眼前那個男人的感覺。不過或許是錯覺也不一定。  
在這同時，金銀妖瞳的一級上將不由得開始佩服起繆拉的證言，的確沒有比「不像軍人」這個形容詞能更為精準地描述出眼前青年的氣質。  
見到那看起來比實際年齡看來的年輕的黑髮提督，羅嚴塔爾的心中激起了小小的漣漪。那是當時的他還無法理解的感情。  
但這件事對當事者的兩人來說，還不見得是件好事。

 

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊　

 

那是個意外。  
一直到後來再次回想起來，羅嚴塔爾都還是只能做出這個結論。  
在皇帝召開幕僚會議過後一個星期，他和他的好友都處於如字面意義上一樣，忙到連吃飯的時間都想省下來的狀態。  
跟隨晉升命令下來的，是更為沉重的壓力與責任。與戰敗的一方一樣，戰勝的一方現在也只剩下桌面上的文書工作。但跟率軍出征比起來，那是更為繁瑣並且耗費時間精力的一項作業。  
當然，羅嚴塔爾並不是那種無能到無法承擔這種壓力的人，相反的，他十分歡迎這種從工作中才能帶給他的成就感。  
所以當手上有份急須簽章的文件而臨時又找不到可以當信差的人時，他很輕易地便作出了選擇。  
但在往另一位埋首於工作的同僚辦公室前進的時候，羅嚴塔爾很不高興地在走廊上看見了可疑人物。  
那個人很明顯地邊觀察著地形邊前進，有時候還會停下來確認自己所在的位置。就算是任職於臨時大本營的士兵的話，也顯得太過於不自然了。  
羅嚴塔爾一邊在心裡痛罵著警備兵的無能，一邊很自然地從懷裡掏出了帶在身上的槍。  
「站住！不然就開槍了！」  
但當那名可疑份子轉過頭來面對自己時，他瞬間有種懷疑自己是否因工作過度而產生了幻覺的疑惑。  
他看到了不該在這個時間、這個地點出現的人物。  
「楊……威利。」  
那個影響了半個宇宙的男人，他絕不可能會認錯的臉。  
「請問你是……？」  
黑髮的青年很明顯地表露出疑惑的神情，似乎對對方知道自己名字的這件事感到困惑。  
被反問的一方有種啼笑皆非的感覺。  
一般在正常的情況下，有人會去詢問一個一星期前才見過面的人的名字嗎？  
雖然並非過於自傲，但羅嚴塔爾的確對自己的容貌有著信心。不管公認或他認，他都是在帝國將官中叫得出名字的美男子，況且他容貌的特徵是如此突出。在他還穿著帝國軍正式軍服的此刻，會被質問自己是誰──這是他從來就沒想過的事。  
這不禁令他覺得眼前的男人要不是刻意在裝傻，就是天生缺乏認人能力。  
不過就算要下結論，也得先聽過對方的回答才行。  
「奧斯卡·馮·羅嚴塔爾。」  
羅嚴塔爾雖然收起槍，卻依舊還保留了一絲警戒，簡短地報出自己的名字。  
而聽到這個名字的黑髮青年則露出恍然大悟的表情，似乎到現在才注意到他身上的軍服上有著帝國高級將官特有的金線。  
「現在可以請問閣下到這裡的目的嗎？」  
羅嚴塔爾很有禮貌地提出質疑，對方所屬的特殊參謀室距離現在位置並不近，就算說是散步，也應當是去宮殿外面才是。不過在聽到對方的回答後，他開始後悔自己問了這個問題。  
「我只是在找茶葉而已。」  
楊帶著尷尬的表情，但還是很老實地把自己的目的說出來。  
於是半個小時後，在羅嚴塔爾交出手中文件過後，他們兩個就身在高級將官休息室中了。  
楊很滿足地啜飲著杯中熱燙的紅茶液，任由杯中傳來的熱氣叮著自己的下巴。最好的茶葉，水注入杯中的時機也剛好，沒有可以挑剔的地方，光是這樣，就十分值得他高興了。  
就算他現在在身旁的是原來在戰場上曾對峙過的敵將，而且那個敵將現在還是以深沉的眼光注視著他也一樣。  
「……所以，閣下的意思是，您為了找茶葉而離開參謀本部……」  
金銀妖瞳用著不可置信的語氣對著那個偉大的敵將問。  
「然後迷路了……？」  
「大該就是這個樣子吧……」  
楊很誠實地點點頭。對於自己所缺乏的部份，他從來就沒有刻意去隱瞞的意思。人無完人，況且他也從未以完美的標準來要求自己。  
不過他過於誠實的回答只會更造成對方腦中的混亂而已。  
在眼前的這個男人真的就是那個在戰場上被稱為「不敗的魔術師」的那個人嗎？  
羅嚴塔爾有著非常複雜的心情。  
再怎麼看，那位黑髮的青年都不像在戰場上立於前線的將領。  
不管是方才抗議著稱呼參謀室裡提供的咖啡為混濁的泥漿，或是遠比實際年齡看起來要來得幼小的容貌，都遠離了軍人應有的特質。唯一還能讓人勉強與稱號連接在一起的，只有跟容貌不符，對方身上自然流露出來的那種沉穩的感覺。  
如果生在和平的時代，頂多也只像個不出世的學者。但他的確是那個在戰場上令他們吃盡苦頭的敵軍將領。  
在羅嚴塔爾至今的人生中，從來就沒有遇到過像這樣子的人──這是叛軍的水所養育出來的奇蹟嗎。  
但在覺得不可思議的同時，他也很清楚地知道自己被對方身上特有的氣質所吸引住了……那令人莫名就感到心安的氣質。  
那是到目前為止，他從來就沒在任何人身上感受過的情緒。

「……羅嚴塔爾一級上將。」  
放下茶杯，楊困惑著不確定是否該拜託眼前從剛才就一直沉默著的男子，但現在他所能求助的對象也僅僅只有對方而已。  
「能不能請你告訴我怎麼回參謀本部？」  
「啊？」  
「……意思就是，我出來得也太久了，可是基於剛才走著走著就在走廊上迷路了。所以我想……」  
楊微微帶著苦笑陳述著事實，雖然蠻傷自己的自尊心的，但總比徹底成為迷路的小孩好。  
「那讓我送你回去吧。」  
脫口而出的話，不僅嚇到楊，連開口的一方都被自己無意間的反應給嚇到。  
「不，我想也不用做到這種地步，只要告訴我大致的方向就好。」  
楊慌亂地拒絕著。再怎麼說，已經是大人的自己需要讓人護送回去總是令他覺得怪怪的。  
「真的只需要告訴我該怎麼走就可以了！羅嚴塔爾上將應該還有其他事要忙吧!?」  
不過楊的反應看在羅嚴塔爾眼中，只是令人覺得更加有趣。  
「請別客氣，這是我自願的。」  
還想說些什麼的楊，這次連開口的機會都沒有，就這樣被羅嚴塔爾拖出休息室了。

「那個時候羅嚴塔爾根本就是用強迫的手段！！」  
雖然之後已經跟那位一級上將成為能以去掉職稱相稱的朋友，楊在提起這件事的時候仍然十分憤恨不平。  
在被對方送回參謀室後， 好長一段時間他都被周遭人探究的目光所籠罩著，也被禁止一個人擅自外出──據說是防止同樣的情況再次發生。  
「那是因為讓楊自己去找路，還不如直接由我送回去比較快啊。」  
被指控的一方非常自然並迅速地就把話堵了回去。  
至於他所提出的理由，現在已經成為有事實根據可以佐證的這件事就不用提了。  
而且一直到迷路事件過去兩天後，楊才得知被他稱為上將的羅嚴塔爾已經在五天前就晉升為元帥的這件事。


End file.
